I Naruto Uzumaki Am your Alpha
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Naruto Returns from a two year future hokage in training mission. and hears the most ridiculous thing! his hime has been seen with kiba on more then one occasion! well if that's true it's time for 'his hime' to be shown her alpha. naruto style! Lemon Two Shot! R
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my third lemon fic! **

**Oh yes i'ma keep writing these babies to my hearts desire. **

**my next one will be fem gai and kakashi.. Sound weird? maybe but fuck i can't but imagine gai as a girl would be a good looker.. and it would be another reason for gai to continue to hound kakashi.. make him her soul mate. **

**LolaTheSa does not own Naruto!**

**Here it goes..**

* * *

Naruto was not a happy camper.

Why?

Because he just got back from a two year hokage in training mission. and he still wasn't hokage. his baachan still says he isn't ready. but dammit he is the hero of leaf. and hero of the elemental lands. if he isn't ready now. then he will never be!

Then there's hinata. him and her before he left were in a slow and steady relationship. they were on the 'get to know each other' part of their relationship. and here is back and he is hearing that hinata and kiba have been seen with each other.

His inner animal growled at the thought! yes inner animal. apparently he doesn't just have an overgrown fox bjuu in him that he can use. but he also now have fox instincts. and they were demanding him to show hinata that he was her alpha. they were almost overbearing but he kept his head.

* * *

Walking down the street to his apartment. he sighed.

he hasn't had a break his whole life. he hasn't just relaxed in a while. hell he couldn't relax. all the things that are bugging him are just making it impossible.

Just then. he smelt a similar scent. the scent of a certain hyuuga girl whom he loved. he quickly followed the scent into a nearby forest. walking the way the scent got stronger. he heard voices

"Lets do it harder next time hinata" 'harder? hinata?' naruto wasn't liking what he was hearing.

"ok kiba kun" was the reply he heard from his hime. 'kiba kun? the hell'

"alright same time tomorrow hinata chan" was the reply from kiba as naruto heard kiba's foot steps moving away.

Once he was sure he couldn't hear kiba footsteps anymore.

He jumped into the clearing glaring daggers at hinata.

Hinata on the other hand eyes almost bulged out "na-naruto kun" she said with a voice that held so much happiness.

Naruto scowled "don't naruto me... what the hell were you doing here with kiba"

* * *

**Short.. i know and i am sorry. i just wanted to separate it into two parts! next part will be longer and will contain the lemon. and then story complete! and another reason i am anxious to get this idea i have had in my head for a while out. soooo until next time! **

**Lola Out- **


	2. Chapter 2

**LolaTheSa here bringing you part 2 of 2 of I Naruto Uzumaki Am your Alpha, **

**I know i didn't update immediately BUT part 2 took longer to write then i thought. and i had some minor problems in my life. **

**So lets get to it. **

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto. **

* * *

Hinata stared at naruto as he glared at her.

She really didn't know why naruto looked so hostile. she wondered about his question. He asked her what she was doing here with kiba. Realization dawned on hinata as she finally realized why naruto was looking so feral and ready to attack,

On naruto's part she took WAY to long to answer.

By the time she opened her mouth to clear what naruto may have been thinking. a wave of suppressing KI made her shut up and go to her knees as she started sweating from the heavy KI. strangely enough looking at who it was coming from. she got excited.

Naruto who was boiling in rage as he thought of his hime sleeping with the dog boy. He growled loudly and he clenched his fist. for the first time since he awaken these Animal instincts he was letting them takeover. Half of the instincts wanted him to go kill kiba. while most of all the instinct wanted him to make hinata his. and ONLY HIS.

He liked the later instinct better. he wanted to show hinata he was the only man she would EVER fucking have. The only man that would EVER fill her. and any who dared take his mate were gonna be in a fight for lives!

Naruto features grew feral. his whisker marks grew thicker. his teeth grew into canines. his round pupil blue eyes grew into slitted pupil dark blue eyes. his hair got spikier. and did i mention he grew claws. his muscles grew too.

So all in all he looked like a wilder more built dangerous naruto. And hinata looking at him wasn't at all scared. call her sick or something but she was all hot and excited. Naruto has this aura around him that demanded superiority and respect and enforced that he was better. that he was the Alpha male. and if she didn't give him that. he'd take it in anyway he could and make her see he was her alpha. in fact if she wasn't rooted by his KI she'd all over him right now. she had no quarrels with bending over for naruto.

**"it is time you know your place hyuuga hinata" **was naruto's new demonic wild voice that almost made hinata orgasm right there on the spot.

Naruto who is now completely taking up his animal instincts. or the mating ones at best quickly appeared in front of hinata.

He yanked her up to her feet.

"W-WAIT NARUTO" she tried to plead but too late as he already ripped her jacket and mesh shirt off.

Staring at her chest. naruto growled in delight "**MINE"** he roared at her as he roughly started groping her large melons. he claws dug into them making blood come out.

hinata yell out in pain as naruto continued his assault. he then enveloped her right breast nipple into his mouth as sucked hard. very hard. hinata moaned out in bittersweet pain. she grabbed his hair as he stated nibbling lightly on her nipple. lightly so he would not bite it off.

While still devouring her nipple naruto picked her off and slammed her back into a tree.

Hinata screamed out or wanted to but she bit her lip to make it come as a whimper. naruto then forced her legs open and got in between. so now they were in a standing missionary position. naruto's started thrust his hips forward. his erection pushing painful up against her nether regions.

He growled out in annoyance as he stopped eating her nipple and looked down. he then groaned as he realization their pants were in the way of making hinata his.

Using his claws he quickly ripped open his pants to let his man hood out. it quickly jumped out and smacked hinata right in her womanhood.

Looking down hinata eyes nearly popped "there's no way that'll fit" she said in pure disbelief at how big naruto is. his monster standing at 14 inches long and 4 inches wide. mostly thanked to him being in his feral state. Despite popular belief hinata hasn't used her bakugan to eye her naruto kuns cock. she is or was saving that honor until the day they actually made love. and this isn't exactly how she figured it would happen. but fate is a bitch.

Naruto quickly tore a hole into her pants and ripped off her panties to expose her shaven virgin vagina. Competely ignoring her little statement. like he cared at this point. it was going in one way or the other. and that is her butt hole which he will gladly take too.

Grabbing his penis much to hinata's dismay. he pulled his hips back slightly. he rubbed his dick against her wet folds thanked to her excitement which surprised naruto only for a second. he then thrusted forward. his head immediately stretched her out. God did she feel good or he only put his head in. she was already nice and wet and hot. waiting for him to ruin her.

On hinata's part she closed her eyes as naruto continued forced that thing he calls a cock into her. and kami did it hurt like hell.

If naruto mind wasn't clouded by anger. and jealousy and his animal instincts. he would have felt that little barrier keeping hinata a maiden. but at least he pushed through not even caring for the scream hinata let out as he stopped going forward. well not that he wanted to stop he found that he just could push forward any more. he then noticed hinata had her legs tightly wrapped around him and her arms around as her nails dug into his back.

Hinata was glad naruto stopped. she felt full and was in serious pain. first from the stretching of untouched or use to be pussy. and second from her hymen braking. and third her fucking chest still hurt from his groping which he is still doing by the way.

Naruto basking in the tight hot wetness of hinata's pussy pulled back much to hinata's relief. and once she thought her came to his senses and was gong exit her. he thrusted full force back in. her back rubbing painfully into the tree as naruto repeated the process over and over again.

Hinata wasn't a masochist. or well she thought she wasn't. but now that the pain is gone well slightly gone. she feels pleasure now. it's a bitter feel but sweet. pain plus pleasure mixed together and she was liking it. hmm maybe she is a masochist.

she started moaning loudly as she naruto could fully sheath his cock in her now. and she finally came when he started banging his hand to the entrance of her womb.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she moaned out loud as her walled tighten around naruto's rod. she put her hand on his shoulder as the after shock of her orgasm completely watched away the pain. but naruto kept thrusting into her. he growled as he grabbed her legs and backed away from the tree.

hinata eyes opened wide as he started bouncing her up and down on his dick while he stood tall.

Grabbing his shoulder hinata whipped her head back as she howled in pleasure as naruto man handled her.

Up and down

Up and down.

Hinata was in sexually ecstasy. or bliss. she didn't know. but fuck naruto was fucking her good. well could she call it rape? nope she's liking every bit of what naruto doing. sure it could have been more merciful but dam now she was fucking bouncing on his cock with his help moaning like some street whore.

Naruto finally having enough of this position after hinata came again threw her to the ground. her ass sticking up in the air.

Naruto looking down. he noticed another hole. a hole that he said he would gladly take earlier. his jr twitched eagerly as he eyed hinata's asshole.

Hinata began to rise up from her rough trip to the ground when she felt hands pushing her back down to the ground. her face being back in the dirt. she growled abit and said "what are yo...

she stopped when she felt something prod at her poop hole. with widen eyes she tried to raise up again only to be stopped back the strong hands that were holding her down. "NO NOT THERE WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP TH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH" she screamed as he tried to enter her through her poop whole.

Hinata screamed again as his head got through.

Naruto growled in delight at the tightness of her ass hole. **"you're mine all of you is mine.. body and soul"** was what his wild demonic voice said as he started to push the shaft of his dick into her asshole. he kept pushing until he couldn't go any further leaving at least an excess of four inches out of her. 'that just won't do" was what naruto thought.

Hinata who is now whimpering and crying as naruto ass raped her weakly said "naruto kun please stop n-AHHHHH

she screamed again as naruto pulled back and rammed back into her.

Hinata eyes widen as he did the same thing again and again. she clenched her butthole. trying pushed him out. but little did she know that made naruto explode in even more pleasure as grabbed her by the waist and started smacking into her ass turning is completely red. his dick going all the way in as he reached his limit.

Reaching up and grabbing hinata by the hair. he pulled her to him and bit her neck as he continued to smack her ass with his hips.

a red mark that looked like a fox with nine tails appeared as the blood from the bite stopped coming out. and her wound closed leaving the mark on her neck.

**"MINE"** naruto screamed as he bone raddlingly rammed into her one last time and came into her ass.

Hinata reluctantly came as well as naruto filled her ass up with his hot children. and strangely she found that now she didn't care. she was his now. he was her alpha and mate.

they both fell forward naruto on top of hinata. his features reverted back to normal. his cock on soft while still in her ass. both panting.

Naruto used his remaining strength to roll over off her.

His cum immediately exploded from her ass.

hinata felt less stuffed.

"you are not to see kiba any longer" naruto commanded.

Hinata was going to protest and say something but she someone got the instinct to obey at all cost out of no where "yes alpha sama" she said in a shockingly sweet voice as she sat up into a sitting position eyeing naruto.

'sama' he thought "that's more like it" he said as he put his hands behind his hand and closed his eyes and dosed out. but not before feeling a weight on his side. looking down. he saw hinata with her head on his chest. smirking naruto closed his eyes and went to sleep. 'alpha sama' was his last thoughts as he dosed off.

But if only he knew that it was all a misunderstanding. that hinata and kiba were only training. if only naruto listened. but in the end it worked out for the better. no?

* * *

**And we are done. how did you guys like it? **

**i personally feel that i was a bit to hard on hinata.. **


End file.
